making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessika (S11 Rookie)
Biography Season 11 (11.5) * (Kyndall and Jessika dancing together in apartment. It is mainly Kyndall’s bio, who mentions they were Texas State Strutters together, but Jessika starts talking half-way through) Auditioned 3 times for DCC, so it’s now or never. First time we’ve both made it into training camp, so it’s really exciting, so we’re really happy we get to go through this process together. to Kyndall, until the very end Jessika jokes about them being a two-for-one special. Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 4 Season 12: 0 Season 11 (11.4) * The rookie makeovers are important and can make or break a girl if you can’t deliver with the DCC look, so I’m anxious to see what they’re going to do. (11.5) * Joint biography with Kyndall (11.6) * I’m just hoping and praying that my body looks the way they want it to, and they’ll enjoy all of my pictures. (11.8) * Oh my gosh. It was so much fun tonight. The energy was so great performing in front of our loved ones. I was just really exciting. Commentary Season 11 (11.3) * “Good smile.” – K * My one thing for you is for you to just sass it up, because I think you got it inside you once these first day jitters get out of the way – Melissa Rycroft * or no’s – “Maybe” – K (11.4) * Like the dimensional color you have, but on big screen comes across as too rooted (11.5) * “It looks good,” “It looks really nice.” fittings (11.6) * “That was good.” – K, “Mmhmm.” – J her cameo * [[Amy A. (S11 TCC)|Amy]] “Standing next to Jessika, her kicks are so pretty, and yours are so tight.” – J * “Fun.” – K * “That’s really good.” – McCoy (11.7) * Jessika doesn’t seem on tempo. – K * “I don’t see Jessika kind of fixing it.” – K, “Yes.” – J * “You liked her a lot tonight, Candice.” – K, “I did. I liked her a lot.” – Romo, “God, she does look good in her uniform.” – K (11.8) * “Jessika does seem a tad better on this.” – K * “Jessika’s smile is electric.” – K Season 12 (12.11) * “Turn seven! Jessika!” – J Other Season 11 (11.3) * Introduces self at first meeting – CPR certified for animals * Has one on one convo with Melissa Rycroft at session (Jessika says she graduated from Texas State and was a Texas State Strutter (11.4) * K talks about her hair with Marshall, who wants to make it blonder * Gets makeover glamour shot of blonde to brown increases – She feels like it brightens her face and makes her pop (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen (11.7) * One of five picked to perform again at end of practice (11.8) * One of four TCC’s made to repeat a dance * Locker room photo highlighted Category:DCC Category:3 years Category:S11 Rookie